


The Moments That Define Us

by nutjob1710



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Thanos is a dickhead, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutjob1710/pseuds/nutjob1710
Summary: Just various moments between Steve and Tony from the movies which have have been rewritten as Stony moments......
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	The Moments That Define Us

Steve wiped his face with a towel as he looked in the mirror and bade a silent goodbye to his beard. He had rather liked it and more than him, Tony had liked it.

Tony. Just his name brought on a fresh bout of tears stinging the back of Steve’s eyes. It had been almost a week since Tony had taken off with that alien spaceship and then Thanos had come to earth and all hell had broken loose.

And now Tony was out there somewhere and Steve didn’t even know if he was....

No. No. He couldn’t lose hope. He owed at least that much to Tony. 

Just then the glass at the side of the basin began to shake and Steve felt the whole base rumble, which was the telltale sign of a big aircraft landing in the space outside. He hoped it wasn’t some crazy aliens because he couldn’t deal with that right now. 

He anyway put on his suit and got outside before anyone else. He saw this glowing lady lowering a huge craft that was definitely alien and saw the ramp open as soon as it touched ground.

And then he saw him. Hanging on to a blue alien, looking like he was gonna collapse into a heap any second, was Tony Stark. 

Steve wasn’t even in control of what he was doing as he broke into a run towards Tony. He was beside him in a second as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to support him and took him from the blue lady. 

Tony leaned into the familiar touch, and looked up at Steve as their eyes met. His bottom lip quivered slightly like he was gonna cry, as he just collapsed onto Steve’s chest, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck as he clung to his shirt tightly.

Steve was just as eager to hold his soulmate and the love of his life as close as he possibly could. He gently stroked Tony’s short curls as he whispered gentle reassurances in his ear, placing soft kisses on Tony’s head. 

Tony looked up at him and Steve could various emotions shining in Tony’s eyes, guilt, love and relief being the most prominent among them. Then he spoke in a broken voice, “I failed them Steve. I failed that wizard. I failed those space bandits. But most of all I failed Peter. I couldn’t do anything as they...” Tony’s breath hitched at this, his mind obviously replaying that painful moment on loop. 

Steve knew him well enough to know that he was drifting off into that dark place in his mind, and all he needed to bring him back was a touch of reality. 

So, Steve bent his head and kissed Tony firmly but gently on the lips. Tony seemed surprised at first like he hadn’t thought that Steve would want to kiss him, but soon enough his lips sought out Steve’s and he kissed him like he was his life force. 

Steve pulled away first, resting his forehead on Tony’s and looking directly into his eyes while saying, “Hey, look at me. None of this is your fault okay. We fought and we failed. But we did that together. And we will get through this together too. Okay?” 

Tony gave the slightest nod as Steve gently kissed him again, feeling the wetness of Tony’s tears on his own cheek. “I love you darling and don’t ever think anything will change that.” he said, looking straight into Tony’s eyes.

“Now let’s get you inside.” Steve said, almost carrying Tony on his arm. Tony most willingly melted into the safe touch he knew was his home before whispering a soft “I love you too.”, which made Steve’s heart expand with happiness.

He had never been more sure that everything would be all right than in that moment. They would get through this. 

Together.


End file.
